


Foil

by Kageriah



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: And we hate him, But confusing, But she's cool, Cassidy is awesome, Confusing, Everyone's confused, F/F, F/M, Forever, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's not as bad as it looks, M/M, Parker get's better maybe, So confusing, The author is confused, Veronica's a bitch for a while, Why are we so confused?, Woody is an utter douchewad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageriah/pseuds/Kageriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy has lived with a shadow behind his back for his entire life, but he's too afraid to look, so he stays still, trying to retain an ounce of normality as the world comes crashing down. He plants his feet, grits his teeth, and waits for the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Wagon (Can't Remember)

He stood on the roof, staring at the girl he'd used so much—wait, what? He didn't even know her—as she pointed the gun at him. Logan—who?—was trying to get her to drop the gun. But he knew she was going to shoot. Why wouldn't she?

"Veronica, don't," said Logan, edging towards the girl with the gun.

"He killed my father!" she screamed. —But he never killed anyone!—

Logan didn't falter, "Give me the gun, Veronica."

But why did he want her to stop? Beaver had hurt Logan's girlfriend and taken everything she had and stomped on it, so why not? —He hadn't killed anyone!—

"He killed everyone on the bus!" and now the stupid detective was hyperventilating. Would she just shut up and shoot him already?

"He  _raped_ me!" and then Logan was shocked. What, were they really dumb enough to believe that Cassidy didn't do anything? Or maybe he was just a great actor.

But Logan wasn't finished. "You are not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun!" Damn, he got to her. He repeated, "You're not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun!"

This time she faltered. She dropped the gun and Logan wrapped his arms around her, cradling her shaking body as Cassidy seethed—why was he seething?—why couldn't the bitch just kill him?

Oh well. It looked like he'd have to do it himself. Then he climbed onto the ledge at the end of the top of the hotel and looked down. Well, he'd be making an exit—but he didn't want to die! —that they'd remember.

But Logan saw him. "Beaver, DON'T!"

And flash: blinding rage that had him so wound up finally seeped into his very being and screamed—AAAAAAH! —

"My name is CASSIDY!"

"Cassidy, don't…" —Don't, don't, don't—

"Why not?" —Because you're not  _me_ and I would never do something like that and I DON'T WANT TO DIE!—

But Logan couldn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

He stepped back and then he was flying,  _flying,_   _FLYING_ —

BAM

"Dick!" he screamed, rubbing his aching back as he stood from his fetal position on the floor.

"What?" asked his brother innocently. "You told me to wake you up so you could move into your dorm at Hearst."

"You didn't have to push me out of bed!" said Cassidy.

"Yeah… I didn't have to. But I wanted to."

"Ugh!" Cassidy didn't even know why he put up with his brother. Dick and his dad ganged up on him to mentally and physically abuse him. So why did he still love the asshole? Oh, right, because he was  _family_. And the fact that deep down, Dick really did care about him.

In fact, he cared about him enough to switch colleges to be with him. Dick had gotten into UCLA (due to football, not academics), but he chose to come to Hearst instead. Unfortunately, that meant Dick and Logan would be united again, which didn't bode well for Neptune.

Oh well. It wasn't Cassidy's duty to keep his brother in check. Plus, Logan had matured a lot over the past year. He'd probably rather watch movies than leave burning crap outside the dorms.

"You know, I don't get why you don't just stay here with me. It'd be a whole lot comfier than in a dorm. Plus, you probably need your big brother to keep you safe," like he needed Dick to keep him safe. He was perfectly able to take care of himself.  _Deep down, he knows that's not true!_

"I'm going there to get away from you, Dick. I've spent sixteen years of my life with you. Don't you think that's enough?" plus, he didn't want to be known around campus as 'Dick's brother'. Or the 'Beaver', a horrible nickname Dick gave to him when he was ten.

When Dick shut up, he went to the bathroom to clean up and then grabbed his bag, which he had packed the night before, stuffed his pajamas in it, and walked out the door without so much as a 'goodbye'; he'd be seeing his brother again soon. Even if he didn't want to. Especially because he didn't want to. Maybe, however, he could just hide away in his dorm whenever his brother came around, if his roommate didn't mind.

His roommate. He'd never shared a room except with Logan and his brother and  _someone he can't quite remember_ , and he wasn't sure if it was a good opportunity or not. He just hoped it wasn't some sex-crazed alcoholic (he also hoped the room wouldn't be like a shitty, cheap hotel room in Tijuana).

Well, so far, so good. The hallway was filled with people milling about, but they all looked clean. There were a few posters and signs up, but nothing too inappropriate.

He stopped at his room. There was a whiteboard hanging on the door, but it was blank, and people were talking inside, so his roommate was probably already there.

He gripped the handle, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. Inside were two guys: one with black hair, a confident stance, and a dark complexion and the other light skinned, brown haired, and awkward. They stopped talking when he entered.

"Hey!" he addressed them both as he entered. He headed over to the bed surrounded by white walls and no posters. "I'm your new roommate..?"

"Oh, hey! I'm your roomie. You're Cassidy, right?" the dark one, who Cassidy knew to be Wallace, asked. He nodded.

"Well, welcome to Hearst. This is…" the dark one started.

"Piz. Stosh Piznarski. It's nice to meet you!" he held out his hand to be shaken, but Cassidy just stared. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, so, Piz was just telling me about his missing stuff. Weren't you, Piz?" said Wallace awkwardly.

It seemed to dawn on Piz why he actually came, so he went back to his original topic. "Um, someone stole my bags and guitar, which were really important to me, out of my car. I was wondering if you'd seen them..?" he described them.

"Well, where were they last?" asked Wallace.

"In my car."

"And… did you lock your car, Piz?" asked Cassidy.

"Um, no," he said. When the two roommates stared at him in awe, he tried to defend himself, "In my hometown we don't have to worry about robbers! Plus, I left it with the Hearst Welcome Wagon Committee; I assumed it would be safe with them!"

Damn. This sucked.

Cassidy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There is no Hearst Welcome Wagon Committee, Piz."

Piz looked stricken, "B-but she said—"

"Sorry, man, she was lying. You might want to call the… heh… the campus cops. Or the real cops. Or maybe you should hire a private detective," Wallace advised. "That, or just buy new stuff."

The crestfallen boy shuffled to the door. "Well, I'm going to keep looking around. If you see anything, just come to my room. It's the one with 'Fall Out Boy!' written on the white board—it's not mine, it's my roommates." And then he left.

Cassidy and Wallace shared a glance before Wallace gestured to the bed opposite the door. "That's your bed. Do you have any problems with personal space and stuff like that?" Cassidy shook his head. As long as people didn't touch him,  _but why doesn't he want people to touch him? He can't remember! He can't REMEMBER!_

Then Wallace slapped his back. Cassidy flinched, but Wallace didn't notice. "Then we have no problems. Now, I'm going to get some food from the mess hall. You coming?"

Cassidy nodded. Wallace headed out the door, so Cassidy dropped his bag and followed. They walked across the campus (after asking several people for directions) and into the 'mess hall'. Cassidy didn't want anything, so he just went to find and save an empty table. When he found one, he sat down and began fiddling with the magic ladder his psychiatrist gave him— _it kept him from cracking his fingers nervously! It stopped him from_ _tapping his fingers incessantly! It kept him from_ —and looking around. Almost everyone had groups of people like them; musicians were in the corner, scientists and mathematicians gathered in the center, sports opposite the musicians, etc. Only a few people stood out. Including him.

"Hey, man!" Wallace slammed down his tray and sat down. "So, you're a freshman too?"

"Yeah…" he's always been awkward at conversing,  _but why, why, WHY?_

"So, where are you from?"

"Los Angeles. Well, my brother and I lived there for a bit, but we moved here for school. He lives in the Neptune Grand," Cassidy said.

"Oh, well I'm from Chicago, but my mom moved here for work last year. Plus, this town seems pretty nice."

"I don't really like Neptune. It's too commercial, and I've been traveling from one commercial city to the next all of my life."

"Then why did you come here for college?" asked Wallace.

"Well, I was  _trying_  to get away from my parents and my brother, but my brother followed me and told them where I was going, so…"

"That sucks, man. Well, at least you're staying in a dorm away from them."  
"Yeah, I—" Cassidy stopped when a preppy looking blonde came over to their table.

"Hi! I was wondering if I could sit here. There aren't any other tables," she said.

Wallace and Cassidy looked at each other before Cassidy nodded. "Sure."

She placed her bag on the table and patted the back of her denim skirt as she sat down. "Hi, I'm Veronica Mars. Who're you guys?"

"I'm Wallace Fennel."

"I'm Cassidy Casablancas."

"Oh, you're Dick's brother!" Cassidy sighed. "I just met him and we talked for a while. He seemed pretty nice."

Cassidy shook his head, "Trust me, he isn't."

"What do you mean? He was so chivalrous and he—"

"Complemented your shoes, right? Then he said how much he likes your purse and the style of your clothes and just when you were thinking he was gay, he said how beautiful your eyes are and asked you on a date, right? Sorry to break it to you, but he does that to every girl he meets. Then he fu—sleeps with them and leaves the next morning," he said cruelly. _ **He's not sorry; she was the one who figured him out in the first place**_ _what?_

"Well… well, fine!" and she grabbed her things and rushed away. What a Barbie.

Wallace just stared at him. "Way to break it to her, man!"

Cassidy rolled his eyes. "My brother is an asshole. Believe me, I was doing her a favor."

"Right..." Wallace trailed off as he finished his food. Cassidy just looked around the cafeteria, studying the people. They sat in comfortable silence for about a half hour before Cassidy realized the time. It was time for his first class.

…

After his class, he went to his dorm to relax before the next one and found Logan waiting.

He waved and said, "Hey, Beaver—"

"Cassidy!"

"—yeah. Well, I'm bored and Dick is in class, so I thought I'd come bug you."

Cassidy rolled his eyes and went into the room, setting his bag beside his bed. Logan followed and hopped onto his bed after kicking off his shoes.

"… Sure, Logan. Come in, sit down," he sighed. "Ass."

"So, Beav, how do you like college? Are the big kids bullying you?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't know, Logan. Are the hot girls still rejecting you?" Cassidy retaliated.

Logan just leaned back, unimpressed. "And what would  _you_  know about girls, Beaver?" he said just as Wallace threw the door open.

"Oh, hey Cassidy! What's up?" he asked as he put his bag down by the door.

"Hey Wallace. We were just talking. This is Logan Echolls, by the way," said Cassidy.

Wallace gaped. "Echolls, like Aaron Echolls' son?"

Logan sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's my good old dad."

"Dude, I saw him once when he came to visit Mayor Goodman! This is  _so_  awesome!" Wallace exclaimed excitedly.

"My dad ca—" Logan started, but Cassidy interrupted.

"Wait,  _Mayor Goodman?_ As in Woody Goodman?" he  _really_  didn't want it to be true.

"Yeah, you know him?" asked Wallace.

Cassidy shuddered. "Y-yeah. He's a family friend." But he was nowhere near a friend, and Cassidy didn't know why, but he was filled with an unimaginable, irrational fear at the thought of the little league coach.

He sat in silence as Wallace and Logan befriended each other and Wallace invited them to some event that night.

…..

At six, Wallace, Cassidy, Piz, Logan, and a couple others were sitting at a table behind a large crowd. The band playing was mediocre at best, but Veronica and her friend Parker, who Wallace's friend, Mac, invited because they were annoying her, were dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Cassidy sighed, waiting for the damn thing to be over. Just when he thought he'd die of boredom, a really,  _really_  hot girl pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey, you don't look too happy!" she shouted over the music. "But this is a pretty boring party, so I understand where the boredom's coming from."

"Yeah… I'm not one for parties anyway, so. My brother is more of a partygoer," Oh,  _god_ , why did he have to bring up his brother?

The blonde only grinned. "Poor child, how about I buy you a drink to make you feel better?"

"I'm underage," he said, even though he really wanted one.

"So?" she asked as she got up, sashayed away, and bought two drinks. Cassidy grinned and turned back to the stage, where Piz was announcing his missing belongings. He caught Logan gaping at him, astonished. It looked like he was getting the girls this time.

She sat back next to him and slammed a glass onto the table in front of him. "So, kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Cassidy. Who're you?"

"Lily," she said before continuing to shamelessly flirt with him.

…..

Cassidy didn't remember the rest of the night due to too much alcohol and s _omething else_ , but he woke up in the morning to a headache and a screaming and  _bald_  Veronica.

Piz told them later that all his stuff was mysteriously placed before his door in the middle of the night and that the Fall Out Boy scribble was erased.


	2. My Big Fat Greek Rush Week (Life in Prison)

The police woman stared sympathetically at a blubbering Veronica while Cassidy and Mac stood across the room.

"I have 'There's Gotta Be a Morning After' stuck in my head," said Mac, turning her head to her new male acquaintance. "If I start singing, kill me."

Cassidy just shook his head. "I just can't believe the rapist got past you, me, and Wallace…" Logan had gone dejectedly back to his hotel room when Lily wouldn't spare him a glance and Wallace and Cassidy snuck into the girls' dorm to sleep because they were too exhausted to trudge all the way back to their own.

"We should have stopped it," Wallace said from his spot on the floor.

A man garbed in a sheriff's uniform came into the room and looked at Mac, who was closest to the door. "Hey, where's the girl?"

"Over here, Sherriff." The officer by the girl beckoned him over. He tapped over slowly and sat on the bed next to Veronica.

"How're you doing? Rough night, huh?" he scratched the back of his head. "So what time did you get back to the dorm? Nine? Ten, eleven? Just… give me a window."

"I don't know!" she sobbed.

Wallace got over and stepped in. "It… the rape. Happened somewhere after 12:30 a.m.," he stated awkwardly.

The Sherriff arched a brow, "You were  _in_ the room?"

Wallace shuffled his feet before nodding. "W-Well I—"

"We all were. Mac, Wallace, and I were sleeping on Mac's side of the room," Cassidy cut in for a stuttering Wallace.

"And you didn't do anything?" the Sherriff asked furiously.

Mac shook her head. "We were… incapacitated, so we couldn't have known Veronica was being raped. And even if one of us did wake up… we would have thought…"

Veronica's face crumpled in a fit of rage as she stood and stomped over to Mac. "I can't believe you think I'd do something like that! You're such a bitch and you don't know me!"

But the Sherriff had other things on his mind. "How were you  _incapacitated_?"

He silenced the room. No one wanted to tell him what they'd been doing last night. But Cassidy broke the tension.

"We were drunk."

…...

In 'Intro to Sociology', which he shared with Wallace and Logan, Cassidy sat drearily as the teacher lectured about torture. He didn't raise his hand when the professor asked for a show of hands of who thought torture was unthinkable.

He mentioned a research project and Cassidy started paying attention. "Torture… There's an alternative; I've been conducting an intensive study on the prisoner-guard relationship in which volunteers are assigned those roles. If during the forty-eight hour experiment, the guards are able to extract from the prisoners some arbitrary piece of information, they are exempt. But if the prisoners manage to keep their secret, they are exempt."

He paused to wait for any response, but when he received none, he sighed and continued. "Fine, I'll sweeten the pot. The losing team still must do the paper, only ten pages. Any takers?"

Cassidy slowly raised his hand—but he was  _so, so very SCARED andnoheshouldn'tdothisNOOOOOOOOOO! —_  and, after glancing at his peers, realized Wallace and Logan did too.

…...

Cassidy was sitting with Mac, staring across her dorm room at Veronica, who was being babied by her parents.

She had tracks of tears stained on her cheeks, but she half smiled when her mom mentioned something about strawberry pancakes and music. Her dad, a short, chubby, and balding man stood off to the side, a dark expression on his face.

He suddenly spoke up as Veronica's mother adjusted a fluffy, blonde wig on her daughter's head.

"Veronica, I think it's best that we go home," the constant chatter between the extremely close women stopped. They had been dreading that.

"But dad, I like it here!" How could she still like it here? "And I don't want this to happen to anyone else!"

Neither Cassidy nor Mac had any idea what she was trying to imply, but her father caught on. " _Veronica…_ "

"Dad, please! You could help so many girls—"

"Veronica, I don't—"

"But think of all the rape victims you could save—"

"Veronica,  _no_!" said her father firmly.

Veronica's lower lip trembled as she begged. "But  _Dad_ , if you didn't just give up, you could easily find out who did this!"

Her dad sighed. "I'm not a PI anymore, Veronica. I gave that life up a long time ago. I wouldn't know where to start."

" _Dad_ —"

"Veronica, this is the end of this discussion! Now pack your bags; we're leaving this afternoon," shouted her dad as he left his perch on the wall and trudged to the door. "And I want no more arguments from you, young lady."

Veronica glared after her dad as he left. Her mom gave her one last look before following her dad out the door. She sighed and looked at Mac and Cassidy. They stared at each other for a moment. Cassidy broke the silence. It seemed to become a habit of his.

"Listen, Veronica, I'm really,  _really_  sorry about what happened…" he said.

She scoffed and waved her hand flippantly. "You're  _sorry_? Well that makes it all better, then. I can't believe I was angry that you  _didn't stop my rapist when you were IN THE ROOM!_ "

"Veronica, listen…"

"No! I'm sick of everyone saying 'Veronica, Veronica, do this, do that'!  _I'm_ the one who was raped and if anyone should be ordering people around, it should be  _me_!" she shouted.

"Listen, I  _am_ sorry. If there was anything I could do to go back and stop this from happening, I would! Trust me, I  _know_ how it feels—"

"Oh yeah? Since when?" she said viciously. "How would you know how I feel?"

Cassidy sat there, dumbstruck.

Veronica smirked. "I thought not." But he did know how she felt and he didn't know why _whyWHY?_

…...

Cassidy lazily glanced from side to side as the teacher (he still hadn't gotten his name) explained what was going on.

"Everyone whose social security number ends in an even number, step forward, please," he waited for them to step forward. Cassidy realized the hot girl from last night, Lily, was among them. "You are the guards. The rest of you are now the prisoners. Let's go over the rules.

"Sleep deprivation is okay. Any other kind of physical abuse is not okay. Prisoners are required to get a certain amount of calories per day and to ensure the food isn't inedible, one guard must eat a sample meal before the prisoners eat theirs…" and on and on. Damn. Cassidy was a prisoner.

When the guards were collecting the prisoners' electronics, Wallace approached Logan and Cassidy.

"Have fun writing your ten paged paper, Wallace," Cassidy jeered.

"Whatever you say, man. We're definitely gonna beat you."

Logan smirked. "There is no way we're going to crack."

The teacher beckoned the prisoners over and showed them a notebook with their secret information on it. He told them what they needed to do and then left them to it.

6:02 p.m., Sunday. That was only two days. Two days of an asshole guard who stole their beds and books and bags. No toilet privileges either.

Cassidy kind of understood what he was doing. Well, then, he would play the perfect prisoner. No tell.

The guards came in later with their absolutely disgusting food. Wallace ate it with joy and malice as the main jerk guard person guy taunted them about their diets. Later, when they had to go to the bathroom, he taunted them about their inability to piss with an audience.

That (short) night, Cassidy dreamt that Veronica's friend, Parker, was raped, and Veronica was a kick ass detective who went to investigate at a sorority. She ended up busting the sorority leader for drug use, but felt really guilty when she found out it was for cancer pains. Then the tune to one of his least favorite songs started blasting so loudly he couldn't hear himself think.

Logan, who was sleeping near him, sighed and rubbed his eyes as he rose a little. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you what you want to know!" He shouted, causing all the prisoners and guards to stare at him.

"Come here," he said, and the main jerk guard person guy came closer. "Yes, I like Piña Coladas… and getting caught in the rain."

Cassidy smirked, but the guard was angry. He glared at Logan, but then moved his eyes to the boy he'd been taunting all day.

"Get up."

"GET UP!" and when the boy stood and showed his mess, the guard just laughed and ordered him to stay put. No change of clothes was allowed.

Wallace ate happily. The "pigs knuckles" were disgusting. Cassidy didn't want to eat it, and he couldn't imagine how the Jewish boy was feeling.

"I can't eat that, it's pork!"

The main jerk guard person guy looked on, glad of something to make fun of. "And your mother was a pig?"

"I eat kosher!" said the boy indignantly.

"I don't get that!" the guard stepped forward. "Why won't your kind eat pork? It's not like it's expensive—" he looked down at the boys supposedly foiled, but surprisingly clean pants. "Where did you get those?" When the boy didn't answer, he dragged the poor soul to 'solitary'.

When he got back, they had an argument about the correct address. Cassidy didn't care. He knew the real answer.

The guards (Lily too) were asleep. Something seemed wrong, with barely any security, but Cassidy didn't dwell as he at least wanted some edible food before being thrown back into prison. They all snuck out the window on tangled sheets and made their way to the food courts, where they proceeded to eat their weights in greasy, delicious food. Cassidy ate a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Everything seemed to be going as fine as it would that day when Veronica, who shouldn't even have been out of bed, walked in with a swagger in her step. She had a beautiful blond wig, red lipstick, and a black tank top with blue, hip hugging jeans. On her arm was a red shoulder bag. She looked as though she'd never been raped.

She made a beeline towards their table, towards Cassidy, and she grabbed the back of his chair, swinging her head around to meet his eyes. He looked at her questioningly and she smirked.

"I was drugged, right?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

Cassidy nodded.

"So someone  _must_ have done it at the party. That's the only place I drank; I know that much," oh.  _Oh._

"Well I'm going to find out who did it. If you remember anything from that night, don't hesitate to find me."

"So you're not leaving?" he asked.

"Nope," she smirked before swaggering off.

He smiled behind her, and wished she could have been more like this before the rape, not because of it. Oh well… Oh  _shit!_  The guards were here!

"They're coming to take me away, hehe, hoho, haha!" he muttered beneath his breath.  **[1]**

So then he was back in their prison. With the taunting main jerk guard person guy. But it was too much for the prisoners and the Jewish boy cracked…

"It's one hundred and fourteenth, Jamestown," he sobbed.

Cassidy just grinned manically and cheered inwardly as the professor told them they were wrong.

But the guard was angrier than ever and he ordered the boy to solitary. Cassidy was tired of this.

"Enough!" he shouted, standing in front of the guard's victim. "Enough."

The evil bastard sneered and shouted at him. "Fine then! You go to solitary!"

But Cassidy stood his ground. "I'm sick of you treating us like shit! Just get over yourself! This is just an assignment and you're torturing him!"

The guard grabbed his arm and tried to drag him to solitary, but he winced and pulled away. "Let go!" He didn't like it when people got near him or touched him or—

But the guard kept pulling and yanked him over to the cell. He started a mantra of 'Let go's, but nothing he said helped. He was shoved in a dark closet and the door closed and it was dark and cold and the guard's shout of "Enjoy your stay!" didn't help at all and he was scared and he was cold and shaking and he sort of remembered a time just like this when he was tortured just like this but—worse,  _worse, SO MUCH WORSE!_

He was so scared that he couldn't breathe, but his hyperventilation reached deaf ears. He sat and cried and rocked his knees against his chest.

It was so,  _so_  dark… And hand rubbed against his chest, seductively and he shrieked, batting at the nothing invading his space. The hand was at his lower back, rubbing circles as breath ghosted over his neck and then he was screaming and crying for SOMEONE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE! HELPHELPHELPHELP—

And then a stream of redeeming light flowed from the heavens, and a halo of gorgeous blonde hair saved him from the eternal darkness. Bright eyes stared at his disheveled appearance and a beautiful, godlike mouth opened to show pearly teeth and asked in a melodic voice,

"Hey, are you okay?" it was Lily. But the main jerk guard person thing was behind her and he said in an agonizingly painful tone (nails on a chalkboard would be better than this), "Damn! I didn't mean to push him  _this_  far!"

They got him out of there and a lot of pointless things happened because Cassidy was scared. He just remembered being dragged home by Wallace and Logan and crashing on his bed, asleep in instants.

He woke to the news that Veronica, in fact,  _had_ busted a drug using, cancer diagnosed teacher and saw her at the library, sorting books.

He didn't return to the class with that professor and the main jerk guard person thing that week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Line from the song 'They're Coming to Take Me Away' by Napolean XIV.


End file.
